conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Beause
This article was created by Gemini92 The Mattiverse is a planet located in the Maeltir Galaxy. Races that inhabit the planet have separate classifications but no specific name to count for their overall existence. They are simply known as Inhabitants. The planet's landmasses and oceans were once inside the body of the Wazp Matthew, who created and became it's namesake. A few years before the Anti-wazp wars the Mattiverse was released onto an ocean planet and thus where it currently remains, with the vocalist realm being teleported to the planet's core. Creation The Mattiverse was created by Wazp scientists as an experiment to see if species could exist in a T-class environment but not on a planet. The experiment was a success and the Mattiverse became a leading factor in the Maeltir Galaxy. History First races When the Mattiverse was first partially established, the first societies, the Micro-wazpz and the Vespoids, waged war over territory and religion. Eventually, a great war broke out between the 2 societies. Micro-wazpz developed a type of melee weapon known as Shaman-blades. The war ended with the Micro-wazpz coming out victorious and the Vespoids becoming extinct. However, after this period and before the creation of other races, the Micro-wazpz disappeared without a trace. Their ancient temples are dotted around the universe and there is believed to be 1 last Shaman-blade in the universe. Coming of the Kickassfrogs After the Micro-wazp/Vespoid war, the Kickassfrogs soon appeared on the island of Thonin. Although civilized now, they began their existence as barbarians and waged war on their own kind for territory. They then began the road towards technological advancement after the teachings of Aresowit. Eventually, they developed Bronze working, then Iron working until they could develop construction and then engineering. They soon made first contact with other species who shared their island. After centuries of bitter war, the Kickassfrogs soon founded the Commonwealth of Thonin. Testudinland/Cortex war When Testudinland, home land of the Turtlemen, came to conquer and colonise the rest of the island for their own benefits. The ensuing war that would break out between the 2 nations would take many lives, but with the technologically superior Kickassfrogs coming out victorious. The war ended with the Treaty of Sterne. The new world In the Maeltir Galaxy, when the Anti-wazpz were on the brink of escaping the core barrier the Mattiverse was released onto an ocean planet to avoid it being destroyed. When the barrier was sealed, the Mattiverse was left on the planet as absorbing it back into a wazp body would destroy all life. The planet it resides on is named Mattiverse also as to avoid confusing the inhabitants. The new era After the release of the Mattiverse, an era of unionism was established after the 'United species' was created. Inhabitants The Mattiverse has an array of races, known as inhabitants. Almost all races resemble humanoid versions of Earth's animals. The United Species When the Kickassfrogs became the dominant power in the Mattiverse, they established a multi-species organisation called 'United Species organisation' with its aims including Mattiversal peace and anti-speciesism rights. All species of the Mattiverse are members and regular meetings are held every Mattiverse 'month'. The Commonwealth of Thonin Thonin is a large landmass to the North of the Mattiverse. It is the territory for a unitary republic known as the Commonwealth. The Commonwealth consists of 5 species. These are the species that comprise the isle. Kickassfrogs The domineering species of the commonwealth and the favoured race of the god Matthew. They are a humanoid frog species with a strong build, hence their race's name, from the home nation of Cortexia. The culture is a geniocracy where the more smartest people rule the nation and are responsible for it's well-being. In the state of emergency, if/when Matthew dies, the high council of this nation is in charge of the evacuation of the universe into the real world, aka the Maeltir Galaxy. Turtlemen A race of humanoid Turtles from Testudinland. Unlike Earth Turtles, Turtlemen can adapt their blood to suit their environment, making them the most adaptable species in the Commonwealth. Before the commonwealth was founded, their homeland was a province of Cortexia during the Kickassfrog invasion. After the Commonwealth was founded, they were given independence after the civil war. FireFoxes A Fox-like race from the largest part of Thonin east of Cortexia. It is believed the FireFoxes were the original inhabitants of Thonin before other species began settling on it. They were once sworn enemies of the Kickassfrogs when they invaded the island but have since been forced into an alliance following the establishment of the Commonwealth of Thonin. Leachoid A race of giant Leech-like creatures in the North-east of Thonin. Although beat-like they are categorised under the Cortexia Biological Development charter as sentient. They are believed to have been ocean-bsed like the Shork or Orcamen until they decided to settle in Thonin's muddy swamps. Dynamite Termites A race of giant Termites from the island of Dhana, south-west of Thonin's mainland. Although they have their own independent thought of one another, all Dynamite Termites worship their queen, the still active royal family of their ancient kingdom. As their name implies, Dynamite Termites can spontaneously combust during warfare. Lion Ninjas A race of solitary humanoid lions from an unnamed island North of Thonin. It is believed their island has no name because their ancestors could not be bothered to come up with one. From a young age, cubs are trained in a ninja-like art through physical training and mental meditation (coupled with lots of snoring). Spiders Although many species in the Mattiverse are humanoid, Spiders are one of the few sentient races that aren't. They resemble ordinary house-spiders except the size of a small car. Despite their unholy appearance, they are considered the friendliest species of the Mattiverse. Their Kingdom island is located North-west of Thonin. Stretch Monkeys A race of elasticated primates who live in a tropical jungle south of Thonin. They are very xenophobic towards non-primates. Dragoon A Wolf/Dragon hybrid race from the island of Aberro. They are an ideological race who consider all other races inferior to themselves. For this reason, most of the other species have a grudge against them. Shork A race of blue and white shark-like species from the Mattiverse's oceans. Teddy Pandas A species of Panda-like beings from the island of Mial to the far south of the Mattiverse. Glyppos A mysterious race from one of the southern-most points in the Mattiverse. They resemble humanoid hippos and are possibly the largest civilized race in the Mattiverse, standing, roughly 9 feet tall. They hail from the island Mial. Tackees A race of Black and White cats from Artios. Lizardmen A race of Golden-scaled reptillian humanoids from Artios. Yeti A race of hairy humanoids from the mountains of Artios. They are enemies of the Lizardmen. Orcamen Mammalian rivals of the Shork. Potato Monkey A vegetable/animal hybrid. They are a really primitive race of potato shaped primates, still a hunter-gatherer species, one of the few left on the Mattiverse. Their tribes are from Joab island and live in fear of a giant beast that supposedly lives in the nearby jungles. Fogle Demons A spherical being from the far south Fogle Archipelago. They were not on record of the universe's history and some believe they are of alien origin. They are an arrogant race and don't care for any other race as they believe their own well-being is more important. Zombie Humanoids As the name states, a humanoid race that has become undead. Despite the species name, they are not mindless monsters. They are a very developed nation comprised of 8 united republics. Other than the Commonwealth, they are the most advanced species in the Mattiverse. Penguin wizards A race of mages from the most southernly explored island. From a very young age, they are trained in the art of manipulation. Galactic-Ants Despite the name, the GalacticAnts aren't space-faring. They are however one of the most advanced species technologically. They wear spacesuit-like armour to give the impression of superiority. They are from the island of Nooma. Stitch Sloths A race of ground sloths made entirely from stitched up cloth. Although they look harmless, they are an extremely dangerous and xenophobic species. They share Joab island with the potato-monkeys. Ice Magpies A race of humanoid black and white birds from the northern island of Ramechi. Currencies With various nations across the planet, economics is vital in keeping the societies together. The commonwealth currency is the Commonwealth Jak, a decimilised monetary system adopted after the unionisation of the Commonwealth countries. The system goes as follows below. 1 Jak - 20 Jais 1 Jai - 50 Mat 1 Mat - 70 Deachies However, exact goods and service prices vary amongst individuals as haggling is an important part of Mattiverse cultures. {By comparison with Earth's pound sterling, a Deachy is equivelent to half a penny. Thus the exchange rate would be 35,000 Jaks to the Pound). Other currencies used are the Undead Dollar (used among the Undead Humanoid socieites), the Nooma Whorok (Which the GalacticAnts use frequently), the Fogle Med and the clams shared by the Orcamen and the Shork. Wild Monsters Giant flying predator Mattiverse tiger Gorillizard Sea Serpent Religion Because of the vast array of species on the planet, the Mattiverse has different sets of cultures and beliefs. The dominant belief is Wazpism, where it is believed there are 10 gods who are responsible for creating the world. The Shaman-Blade The Shaman-Blade is an ancient and sacred artefact that has gone down in Inhabitant mythology and religion. It is believed to be the sword the first Inhabitant race, Micro-Wazpz, used as a weapon against the Vespoids. However, the stories state only one such artefact exists in the modern age. The current location of the last Shaman-Blade is believed to be Talcyin, however such proof is yet to be established as the specific location is rather vague. The Power Spheres Odd, crystalline spheres of unknown origin. They are teeming with energy thus suggesting the Wazpz created them. Across the planet there are 10 spheres, all silver and glowing. Locations The Mattiverse's environment is similar to most other T-class planets, with an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere and oceans of water. There are over 30 continents on the planet both inhabited and uninhabited. Thonin A large landmass of the Mattiverse, the location of the Commonwealth. Thonin is comprised of 5 constitutional countries, Cortexia, Testudinland, Joiski, Dhana and Leachonia. Vetus isle The homeland of the Dragoons, situated right next to the south pole continent. Talcyin An uninhabited island to the north-west. It is a large C-shape. Zombonia A republic of undead humanoids Xela an island that was originally uninhabited. A Kickassfrog expedition explored the island and was under consideration of colonisation. However, the expedition team vanished without a trace. When the settlers arrived on the island, they came into first contact with the Fogle demons, a bubble-like race of demonic beings. Joab island A small island to the south of the Mattiverse and homeland of the potato monkeys and Stitch sloths. It is believed a large humanoid beast lives in the island according to exploration records. Latcham Novus-Domous {not to be confused with Novus-Domus} Laski Kurnk Mial Artios Nooma Retutle Archipleago A group of islands South-east of Thonin and South of Artios. Now it is uninhabited but it is a haven for ruins of an ancient society. It is believed this is where the Turtlemen originally inhabited before colonising Thonin. Ramechi Polonia the Polar Expanse Category:Planets